fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hark
PREVIOUSLY... Hark and Flame are still under contract to be part of the producers' plans. They have no choice but to be a part of their new British version of Fandemonium- a group of new, "entertaining" people and animals have been recruited by The Black Haired Man and his friends... The mansion that Hark and Flame were to live in looked very similar to the mansion the producers had used in Fandemonium- almost exactly. Thus remarks Hark as they walk up the pathway to the mansion door: Hark: This looks exactly like the Fandemonium mansion. Flame: It really does. Hark knocks on the door. Hark: Hello? The door opens, revealing a ghostly figure: Smile. Smile: Oh... hello. Hark: GHOST SMILE?! Smile: It's actually just "Smile"... "Ghost Smile" was the name of the video game they made about me... Flame: I thought you got to be mortal! Why are you all ghost-y again? Smile: ...the producers... they stole my mortality and kidnapped my wife... now I'm a ghost, and unless I host this new show of theirs, I will be one forever. Hark: I'm sorry... Smile: I'll try to go easy on you guys... Flame: Thanks, Smile. Who else is here? Smile: Well, 4.13 is... uh, Ella Metals, Argus, Karma, Besh, Tatan, Micool the Master... Bonehead and Samuel Think are assisting me with the hosting... uh, there's a bunch more... Hark and Flame walk into the mansion, observing the confused-looking people inside. Micool the Master: I rented this place as a private home for me and Gardenia! Princess Gardenia: Yeah, why are all these other people here? Smile: Well, um... Oxus: Why are all you guys here? I don't know you... Oshyto: What's happening? Smile: Guys... Flame: You've been tricked. Those guys who you rented the mansion from? It was a trick. The rental thing was actually a contract to take part in a reality show. Timer: REALITY SHOW?! What reality show? Hark: Yeah. Smile: Um, it's called "Fandemonium: England Edition". Banana Jr: Fandemonium? Clyde was in that, wasn't he? Flame: Yeah. Archipeligo: WE NEED PROPER ANSWERS! Flame: Yeah. Archipeligo: Grr... Suddenly, the doors open and Moyan walks in, followed by Samuel Think and Bonehead. Flame: Moyan! Moyan: Yeah... hey. Hark: You were on the original Fandemonium! Moyan: Yeah. The producers made me come to this new spin-off... they tried to get Hiro too, but he started trying to shoot them and stuff. Hark: That's good ol' Hiro. Samuel: Bonehead, Smile, and myself will be your hosts. Keep in mind that I have direct contact with the producers, and if any of you act out of line, I can easily have any of you "dealt with". Smile: Um, uh, uh, uh, mm, uh... Samuel: Stop your stuttering! Shut up! Smile: ...I'm sorry... Hector: I never agreed to do this! I thought I was renting this place for some peace and quiet. Samuel: Hey, not my fault. Take it up with the producers. Flame: Ugh... I just want to be back in my own bloody home! Will Flame ever get back to his own bloody home? Will Hector take it up with the producers? Will Smile ever stop stuttering? None of these questions will be answered in the next episode of Hark & Flame! Category:Hark & Flame Category:Hark & Flame Episodes Category:Clyde Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters